


Оно было красным

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: Написано на крипифест в сообществе Kylux: http://kylux.diary.ru/Ключ: Здесь никогда не было двери





	

**Author's Note:**

> Народ, смотрите на теги, серьёзно. А то вы потом не спите ночами, я узнаю об этом и тоже не сплю ночами от угрызений совести, и в ходе этих бессонных ночей придумываю новые тексты, вы видите тут определённую закономерность?

– Оно было красным, – уверенно говорит Рен.  
На лице мисс Уокер мелькает странное выражение – всего на пару секунд, но Рен успевает заметить. Пожалуй, все его проблемы связаны именно с тем, что он всегда _замечает_.  
С другой стороны – когда отвлекаешься на детали, можно не обращать внимания на то, что настойчиво лезет тебе прямо в глаза. Разве не так?  
– Красным, – мисс Уокер делает отметку в блокноте. Рен кивает:  
– Красным и… блестящим. Не поймите меня неправильно, я не хочу сказать, что оно сверкало, как рождественская игрушка. Это был… нездоровый блеск, представляете? Так выглядит воспалённая кожа.  
– Что оно делало? – мисс Уокер делает ещё одну отметку.  
– Оно просто… ползло. Просто извивалось у меня под ногами. Скользило, – Рен морщится, но не потому что ему противно, а потому что все эти слова не соответствуют _ощущению_. Движение этого существа невозможно описать ни словом, ни двумя, ни целой книгой; невозможно нарисовать, невозможно имитировать.  
Как будто бы оно настолько чуждо этой реальности, что для него не существует даже _понятий_.  
– Что вы сделали? – невозмутимо спрашивает мисс Уокер. Ей вполне хватило куцего описания; Рен снова морщится – идиотская была затея, всё это не сработает, не поможет, не успокоит.  
Но он здесь, он уже здесь, и поэтому нужно выцарапать из этого момента всё. Если он поработает не в полную силу, то через пару часов – или пару дней, или пару недель – его накроет чёрной ненавистью к себе так, что наутро останутся только осколки. Осколки, густой запах дешёвого виски, ободранные костяшки пальцев; Рен знает этот танец.  
Рен знает этот танец и потому начинает говорить.  
  
Ослизлая тварь льнёт к его ногам, Рен знает, что должен испытывать отвращение – мощное, всепоглощающее и _живое_. Но отвращения нет, нет вообще ничего, ни одной мысли, ни одной эмоции: всё словно замерло, перестало существовать, _перестало беспокоить Рена._ Он абсолютно спокоен – и абсолютно свободен. Он никогда ещё не был настолько свободным.  
Красная тварь щерится множеством мелких зубов, Рен смотрит в её узкие слепые глаза, смотрит и повторяет: давай же, чего же ты медлишь, сделай это. Он повторяет и повторяет – пока вдруг не понимает, что хвост, _его_ хвост, шевелится от радости; это он корчится на грязном полу, это он показывает хищные зубы и упирается в Рена немигающим взглядом. Рен стоит прямо перед ним, на его лице нет совершенно никакого выражения, его словно стёрли из времени и пространства, словно убрали, словно… освободили.  
Когда он понимает, то хочет закричать – вот только у него больше нет голоса: он беззвучно распахивает свою огромную пасть, и ему становится больно, невыносимо больно, невыносимо страшно. Его руки отчаянно колотят воздух; Хакс ловит их, сжимает, вдавливает в матрас, кричит что-то бессвязное, пытается заглянуть в лицо.  
– Оно было красным, – выдыхает Рен, когда всё заканчивается. Он лежит на спине и смотрит в белый потолок; волосы прилипли ко лбу, а искусанные губы сухие и горячие.  
– Вы бы лучше не думали про всякое, – Хакс сидит на краю койки, и его голос совершенно безучастен. Впрочем, Рена этим не обмануть.  
– Вы беспокоитесь обо мне, – шепчет он. Хакс дёргает плечом:  
– Ну разумеется. Если на завтрашнем допросе вы сломаетесь и благополучно выложите им всё, что знаете, и ещё немного сверх того…  
– Не выложу, – перебивает его Рен. Хакс на мгновение поднимает глаза – кажется, он ожидал услышать «Не сломаюсь».  
– Попробуйте снова уснуть, Рен, – мягко говорит он. – Кто знает, может, у нас ещё есть шанс ускользнуть. Нужно всегда быть в форме.  
Рен ухмыляется.  
– Вы опасаетесь, что завтра вооружённые до зубов штурмовики прорвут все круги обороны и явятся за нами прямо сюда, в самое сердце Сопротивления, но их блестяще спланированную операцию сорвёт то, что я не высплюсь и буду не в духе? Скажу им: «Нет, вы как хотите, а я хочу проваляться на вот этой койке как минимум до обеда»?  
На лице Хакса забавное выражение: он будто бы хочет улыбнуться, но не может вспомнить, как это делается.  
– Ошибаетесь, – задумчиво произносит он.  
Рен вдруг ловит себя на том, что хочет дотронуться до руки Хакса, хочет сказать ему _ну почему тебя нет там, в мире, где я в один прекрасный день выпью целую бутылку виски из разбитого горлышка, а на десерт проглочу осколки?_  
– Ошибаюсь? – говорит он вслух. – Не до обеда, а до ужина?  
Похоже, Хакс всё-таки вспомнил, как улыбаться.  
– Кто блестяще спланирует операцию, если _я здесь?_ – он склоняет голову набок и выжидающе смотрит на Рена: твой ход. Рен кивает ему, вежливо кивает, когда мисс Уокер рассуждает о том, чего он всё равно не в состоянии понять.  
– … это экспериментальная методика, – заканчивает она свою речь, заканчивает и вопросительно смотрит на него. Рен беззастенчиво разглядывает её: идеально уложенные волосы, модные очки, аккуратно накрашенные глаза: _да что ты знаешь о красном комке слизи,_ думает он. Да что ты знаешь обо мне, о Хаксе, о том, как его выворачивало наизнанку после того, как я вернулся с первого допроса.  
Да что ты знаешь о том, что я до сих пор не уверен, где настоящая реальность. Дверь между этими мирами всё время открыта, я хожу туда и обратно, и всё бы хорошо, вот только двери рано или поздно захлопываются. Где я буду, когда захлопнется эта?  
  
Рен идёт по пустым больничным коридорам следом за мисс Уокер, и ему почему-то кажется, что в этом есть что-то неуловимо неправильное. Это хорошо: когда он впервые рассказал Хаксу о своей другой жизни, тот заметил, что иллюзии почти всегда кажутся идеальными; в них чуть больше удачных стечений обстоятельств, чуть больше разрешающихся без особых усилий проблем, чуть больше людей, которые сидят рядом с тобой, когда ты кричишь. _Хотя ты этого недостоин,_ добавляет про себя Рен; он думает о словах Хакса, когда мисс Уокер помогает ему раздеться и улечься на стол, закрепляет на его голове какие-то датчики, надевает наушники. Что-то по-прежнему кажется ему неправильным, но он пытается дышать ровно и спокойно: _нужно работать в полную силу._ Стол с жужжанием въезжает в узкую трубу, и прямо перед Реном оказывается её ослепительно белый потолок. Рен смотрит и смотрит на него, смотрит так, словно вот-вот найдёт там ответ на один-единственный вопрос: почему он слушает Хакса, если в его настоящей жизни Хакса никогда не существовало?  
_Кого_ он слушает на самом деле?  
– Всё в порядке? – звучит в наушниках чуть искажённый голос мисс Уокер.  
– Ммм, – задумчиво бормочет Рен, затем спохватывается: – Да, всё в порядке.  
– Да неужели? – отвечает мисс Уокер, и Рена вдруг пронзает внезапной мыслью: что-то неправильное – это знак того, что ты не в иллюзии, _но кто сказал, что красная тварь существует только в иллюзиях?_ Она уже там, внизу, ползёт по его ноге: похоже, мисс Уокер запустила её, когда он таращился в белый потолок. Рен не может пошевелиться, не может поднять голову, не может закричать; он лежит без движения в узкой трубе, а красная тварь уже извивается на его груди, он чувствует её скользкую тяжесть, вдыхает её мерзкий запах; он знает этот танец.  
– Как же глупо ты попался, – визжит в наушниках мисс Уокер; Рену почему-то кажется, что теперь её прилизанные волосы разлохмачены, очки сидят наперекосяк, а макияж размазался, оставив на щеках мутные чёрные пятна. – Как же глупо ты попался: ты ведь сам понимаешь, что те, кто сидит рядом с тобой, когда ты кричишь, могут существовать только в иллюзии, потому что ты их недостоин. И всё же ты до последнего надеялся, что настоящий мир – тот, в которым вы с Хаксом торчите в плену у Сопротивления и держитесь за руки.  
Они не держались за руки, они вообще не прикасались друг к другу, если в этом не было крайней необходимости.  
– Тебе хотелось быть кем-то значимым, да, Рен? – надрывается мисс Уокер. – Тебе хотелось быть главой военной организации? Хотелось, чтобы тебя принял и понял кто-то, совсем на тебя не похожий? Чтобы тебя помучили, реализовав все твои мерзкие мазохистские мечты, а потом спасли и стали почитать как героя? Что ж, твой сценарий – банален и жалок, так же банален и жалок, как и ты сам. _Она вгрызётся тебе в сердце и вылезет через рот,_ вот что мы приготовили для таких, как ты.  
Рен хочет закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этот издевательски белый потолок, но не может, веки не слушаются его, точнее, у него больше нет век: он переползает с груди прямо на лицо, пытается удержаться и не соскользнуть, цепляется зубами за то, что выступает, перебирает множеством лапок, складывает хвост кольцами; Хакс трясёт его за плечи, повторяет его имя.  
– Всё не так, Рен, – говорит он прямо ему в ухо. – Всё было не так.  
– Ты здесь, – бормочет Рен. – Почему ты всегда здесь. Почему ты не мог уйти в тот вечер. Всего один вечер…  
– Всё не так, всё неправильно, послушай меня, внимательно послушай, – хрипло шепчет Хакс. – Я говорил тебе, что иллюзии идеальны, и если что-то неправильно – то это признак реальности. Вот только мы с тобой с самого начала выбирали между двумя вариантами там, где всегда был третий. Понимаешь? Двери не существует, ни закрытой, ни открытой.  
– О чём ты? – выдыхает Рен. Они снова в камере, и её белый потолок похож, слишком похож на верхнюю стенку больничной трубы, где _(красная тварь съела его лицо)_ он впервые задумался о том, кто такой Хакс.  
  
_Кто такой Хакс,_ повторяет Рен. Он отрывает взгляд от белого потолка и натыкается на слепой взгляд красной твари, она смотрит на него, смотрит прямо в его душу, прямо в его разум; _меня больше нет,_ думает она. _Меня больше нет,_ думает вслед за ней Рен, и это снова происходит: он – красная тварь, он извивается на койке, он копошится на груди Хакса, и тот не может пошевелиться, не может сделать вдох. Мисс Уокер, мисс Скай Уокер – лечащий врач этого пациента; персонифицированное безумие, мы поговорили о «красной твари» на первом сеансе, но я не заметила никаких тревожных признаков, хотя в этом всём и было _что-то неуловимо неправильное._ Армитаж Хакс, тридцать три года, военный в отставке. Армитаж Хакс вернулся из клиники и пошёл прямо на человека, который много лет назад выбрал сидеть рядом с ним, когда он кричит. Оно было красным, повторял мистер Хакс, когда его нашли спустя два дня: он всё ещё сжимал в руке ту бутылку с отбитым горлышком, он всё ещё сидел на своей ослепительно белой кухне и смотрел в потолок. Он говорил, что сделал всё так, как нужно: Рен теперь в его разуме вместе с красной тварью, Рен защитит его, поможет ему, спасёт его; Рен знает этот танец.


End file.
